


The player

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doubt, Hurt Jack, Love Confessions, M/M, Past player Jack, Poem and Fic, hurt Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: - Yeah, he said nervously. And I may or may not have had my eyes on someone for a while. Which is why I stopped sleeping around.He bit his lip hard, a habit Joe noticed Jack has when he was nervous or didn’t know if he should say something.*Don’t believe their lies when they so easily fall from their lips, think about all those girls he tried them with so he could look at you in the eyes and tell you you’re the only one he thinks about.





	The player

**Author's Note:**

> Do not fall for a player. It’s the number one rule of love.  
> Because on their way to your heart, they’ll destroy everything.  
> And they won’t let you take even 2 steps toward theirs.  
> You don’t fall for them or you’ll end up heartbroken. It’s inevitable.  
> They won’t change. Don’t believe them when they say they will. They told that to so many others and he hasn’t done it has he?  
> Don’t believe their lies when they so easily fall from their lips, think about all those girls he tried them with so he could look at you in the eyes and tell you you’re the only one he thinks about.  
> Don’t believe the smile that stretches his lips when he tells you he loves you. He’s not happy to say it, he just hopes, it looks real enough.  
> Don’t believe his actions when he, so delicately, presses his fingers against your skin. He traced those lines on so many others before, he knows them by heart now. He knows what he’s doing.  
> Don’t let him fool you, don’t let him play with you.  
> He’ll make you fall and he’ll leave with everything you gave him.  
> He fooled so many others before you, don’t think you’ll be the exception.  
> You deserve so much better than a pretty face that can’t take care of you. 
> 
> You nodded your head, understanding every words that you red.  
> But it’s not that easy is it?  
> But sometimes, MAYBE sometimes… You’re the one who breaks his heart.  
> But I guess you’ll never know.

**_ The player _ **

They were alone, the both of them in Jack’s flat, talking, playing and laughing when Joe’s eyes stopped on the other man.

He watched how he threw back his head and closed his eyes, laughing after another comment left Joe’s mouth. He already should’ve looked away by now but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the other man.

  

  - You alright mate? _Jack said noticing Joe’s silence._

    - Yeah, yeah sorry, got lost in my head for a moment.

 

> *** _Do not fall for a player. It’s the number one rule of love._
> 
>  

He remembered what Caspar had told him the other day.

“ _You look so in love with him”_

He had said and it freaked him out because he wasn’t and he didn’t want to be.

 

> _***Because on their way to your heart, they’ll destroy everything._
> 
>  

It wasn’t like Jack was going to notice him through the ocean of girls waiting around him anyway.

Because he knew what happened when you fell in love with someone like Jack.

 

> *** _And they won’t let you take even 2 steps toward theirs._
> 
>  

_-_ How was the club last night? _He asked trying to change the subject._

 

He shrugged.

 

    - It was okay, it would have been more fun if you were there. _He smiled._

Joe shrugged off the feeling building up in his chest.

 

> _***You don’t fall for them or you’ll end up heartbroken. It’s inevitable._
> 
>  

\- You didn’t spend the night with one of the girls?

\- No, _he simply said but Joe could sense that something was off._

 _-_ Why? _He said._

\- I just… _He sighed._ I don’t wanna be that guy anymore Joe… I wanna finally find someone and settle down for good. I’m ready for that.

\- Wow, _he nodded,_ that’s great.

 

> *** _They won’t change. Don’t believe them when they say they will. They told that to so many others and he hasn’t done it has he?_
> 
>  

\- Yeah, _he said nervously._ And I may or may not have had my eyes on someone for a while. Which is why I stopped sleeping around.

 

He bit his lip hard, a habit Joe noticed Jack had when he was nervous or didn’t know if he should say something.

 

> _***Don’t believe their lies when they so easily fall from their lips, think about all those girls he tried them with so he could look at you in the eyes and tell you you’re the only one he thinks about._
> 
>  

\- You know you can tell me Jack, _he said as disappointment took over him._

\- Actually, _he paused._ I think… I think I like you.

 

It took a while before his eyes met Joe’s. Unsure smirk tracing its way to the corner of his lips.

 

> *** _Don’t believe the smile that stretches his lips when he tells you he loves you. He’s not happy to say it, he just hopes, it looks real enough._
> 
>  

He didn’t know what to say, how to react. He could see the fear in Jack’s eyes but maybe he was imagining something he wanted to see there. Because he wanted Jack to be afraid to lose him, afraid he’ll say no but he knew his friend, he wasn’t afraid.

    - Please Joseph, _he said pressing one of his hands on Joe’s arm and the other on his cheek._

 

He pushed himself closer to the other man.

 

    - Please tell me I didn’t imagine something… You…We… There’s something between us.

 

> *** _Don’t believe his actions when he, so delicately, presses his fingers against your skin. He traced those lines on so many others before, he knows them by heart now. He knows what he’s doing._
> 
>  

He almost had him, Joe almost believed the feelings Jack had for him.

He pushed Jack’s hands off him and got up the couch they were both sit on.

 

> *** _Don’t let him fool you, don’t let him play with you._
> 
>  

He got hurt so many times, he couldn’t fall again. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to get back up, not if it was Jack who broke his heart.

 

> *** _He’ll make you fall and he’ll leave with everything you gave him._
> 
>  

He shook his head looking down at Jack.

   

\- I can’t… I’m sorry…

 

He watched Jack play with so many girls. Some he called girlfriend for a month. But they were never enough for him, like Joe would never be.

  

> *** _He fooled so many others before you, don’t think you’ll be the exception._

 

He kept himself from crying as he made his way out of Jack’s flat. He shouldn’t cry, it’s not like Jack would before turning around to someone else. He waited for his Uber, arms wrapped around himself.

 

    - It’s gonna be okay… _he whispered to himself._

 

> *** _You deserve so much better than a pretty face that can’t take care of you._

 

The older man pushed open the door of his flat and broke down. He closed the door and let himself fall against it. He was crying and shaking. The sadness was hurting him, deep in his chest. He knew he took the right decision but it was still hurting so bad.

 

> *** _You nodded your head, understanding every words that you red._
> 
> _But it’s not that easy is it?_

 

Jack jumped up the couch in an attempt to run after his friend but gave up as he left his flat. He closed it slowly before pressing his forehead against it taking in everything that happened.

He screamed as his fist connected with the wall.

 

> *** _But sometimes, MAYBE sometimes… You’re the one who breaks his heart._

 

Jack let himself fall onto the ground, he brought his legs up against his chest like he used to do when he was younger. He pressed his forehead against his knees and let the sobs take control of his body.

He was crying so much, he couldn’t breathe. He felt like someone stabbed him right in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he was hurting so bad.

He didn’t understand what happened, he fell so hard for Joe and he thought… He thought he could see, in Joe’s eyes, the same thing that his friend must have seen in his.

In a way, he thought that Karma was back.

  Leaving him exactly like he left all those girls when he was tired of them.

He just never thought…

 

 

 

> *** _But I guess you’ll never know._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. I'm kinda proud of this one. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
